Tales of our nations
by Hetalia Crack
Summary: We know very well about Yao, Alfred, Arthur, and the likes. But what of their cities, regions, and more like them? What about those other nations? Well you get to see them here. On a wacky road trip and just being their selves with each other. OH SHI--R


_**I DO NOT OWN APH OR MOST OF THESE OC CHARACTERS**_

I got bored, and I enjoy the RP area of TS. I always RP for Hetalia, and in there we used states, nations, regions and etc. So I was like 'Oh what the fuck? I'll write one shots'. Pairings range widely. This chapter introduces _**some**_ of the states.

---

Emma was the oldest, and the shortest of the states. She had a fierce temper and a Pumpkin Launcher. So everybody knew not to mess with her. Because of this Matthew (the state not the nation) would usually take the leader position as second oldest. Emma, in Matthew's words, was 'quite dangerous'.

She scared a lot of her siblings. And she fell asleep at the wheel of the car sometimes. And being at the receiving end of her Pumpkin Launcher hurt. A LOT. But you couldn't help but love her.

And you couldn't help but love Mason too. The son of Ivan and Alfred who thought it would be a good idea to have sex one day. He was the tallest of the siblings. Like dear Ivan he carried around a pipe, and he wasn't afraid to use it Scary, intimidating, and a meat lover; Mason seemed unapproachable. But he loved his family dearly, even if they argue from time to time. Even when he eats meat in front of his sister Emmy just to spite her. He loved them all and he wouldn't give up anything for them.

In every family there has to be a crack head. For the American family it was Luke. The son with the long messy hair and shabby clothes. He was usually caught smoking weed, and his beaver Willow Rainfall was caught trying to escape many times over the years. So at Emelia's request, Mason usually hit him with his pipe. He didn't get along with Emelia well.

And Emelia Hunt; Idaho, didn't even bother to get along with him. She preferred making him dangle over a building. Emelia was a daredevil. After Evel Knievel's failed stunt in Twin Falls she took it upon herself to complete it. She went to the hospital five times but she made it on the sixth try. After that she kept her motorcycle and continued stunts. Matthew didn't approve one bit of her actions, but Madison did.

Madison Spotswood was one of the many tomboys in the family. She loved anything extreme, she loved to do hard work. The world was waiting to be traveled, hiked, rafted, and more. Madison was a proud young woman who refused to wear a bra, and carried around an axe she named Tom Hanks. Her sister Elizabeth, who she had broken away from, didn't exactly approve of her behavior and actions.

Elizabeth was a pretty woman with fiery red hair and a big heart. The motherly sister in the family; always looking out for others. She was the loving one, and Virginia was the land for lovers. And ham. Oh yes, she loved her ham. Elizabeth loved her ham, milk, and of course Joshua and Anthony.

Joshua Baltimore was a sweet lad who was considered the husband of Elizabeth. The states, though called siblings and refer to each other as such, are not related. They just happened to be all part of America. And from that Alfred took to calling them his children and he was the heroic father. Joshua was the next person everyone came to for comfort or advice on children. He was raising young Anthony, Washington DC, with Elizabeth. Anthony was considered their child since they had both given up land for him.

The one who didn't seem to care much for his family was Ethan Carson, Nevada. Unless there was gambling or booze he didn't seem to care much. He's terrified of anything related to the word 'moose', and thus his three other siblings; Michael, Aaron, and Matthew, take advantage of this for laughs. They bring in Maple the moose from Uncle Matthew. So any day with them is pure torture and misery. Ethan only seems to care for Daniel, and plans on killing off the East Coast trio. But deep down he cares, and if he kills Aaron and Michael he'll never get his money back.

Aaron Gardens, New Jersey, was the third oldest of the family. He enjoyed Rap music, he spoke like one of those Ghetto people on the streets, and he was terrified of ghosts. It was worse then Alfred's fear. He would freeze and foam at the mouth the minute a ghost touched him. Of course Ethan found this amusing. And when this happened Aaron would glare and get Uncle Matthew's moose; Maple on the poor guy. Ethan would run as fast as he could while Aaron rolled on the floor, laughing.

An odd family; but a family nonetheless. And if you thought they were crazy now; wait until you see them getting together for a trip. Doom and suffering, am I right?

----

My god that sucked. I'M SORRY IF I SCREWED UP YOUR OC. Next chapter is…I dunno.


End file.
